


more, daddy, more

by lamon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: johnny's new life has begun, but he didnt expect the things it has in store for him





	more, daddy, more

it's not the luxurious restaurant he's sitting in, not the delicious food he’s eating, and not the fact, that a woman is going to pay for him, that makes him nervous. no, johnny is nervous because he's just a few steps away from entering his new life as a househusband, and that's something he's never done before, being a 28+, handsome and clever man with a soft and calm personality. the role of the head of the family never appealed to him, so when he found out that the development of his new, and mostly online, relationship would contain sitting at home, doing housework and waiting for his partner, who is in constant business trips and spends more time in planes than in her own house, he took his chance, with full understanding of all the drawbacks of such a family model. he's ready to do everything that's needed, even to take care of his partner's teenage son, which personally for him seems to be the biggest challenge.

“he’s coming”, she says looking somewhere behind johnny’s shoulder, and he turns a bit to see a teenager in a school uniform entering the restaurant and looking around. the boy apparently feels shy and out of place, and when he sees the raised hand, gesturing him to come up, he smiles in relief and quickly makes his way to their table. johnny puts the cutlery aside and wipes his mouth with a napkin before standing up in a sign of greeting.

“chenle, say hello to johnny. i've told you about him, he's going to live with us”, at these words johnny wants to reach his hand out for a handshake, but a quick look in the boy’s big and cautious eyes tells him that it might be not a good idea. so he settles for a verbal continuation.

“hi chenle, it's very nice to meet you finally. your mother told me lots of good things about you”, johnny says putting on his kindest and friendliest smile, and when the boy smiles back, wide and happily, johnny thinks, that he didn't have to be so nervous.

“hello,” chenle bows slightly and then again looks up at johnny with a beaming smile, “mom told me many good things about you too, but you look even more handsome than in the photos”, he says giggling, and johnny raises his eyebrows in surprise (not so unpleasant though).

“oh… thanks”, he says with a soft and shy chuckle before clearing his throat. “shall we sit down?” he suggests, and the boy nods and takes place near his mother, opposite johnny, his lips still stretched in a cheerful smile. 

“i hope you’ll make friends quickly”, the woman says, and johnny is the first to answer.

“i'm sure we will”, he says looking at the boy with a question in his eyes, and chenle gives him an approving nod before asking,

“can i call you ‘daddy’?”

and, well, johnny wasn't ready for _this_. of course he's older than his partner’s son, but not enough to be his actual father, and this name in some way shows, that the boy is ready to build good relationship with him, although it also means more responsibility for johnny, but… he's glad. he’s genuinely glad that everything goes so well from the very beginning.

“yes… yes, sure, you can call me like that”, he says feeling his heart getting warmer at the thought that his new family finally starts, and it's already way better than he imagined.

\+ + +

it’s been a few weeks, and in fact, first time appears to be more difficult than johnny thought, and no one could blame him. his partner comes back home one or two (if he's lucky) times a month, and doesn't spend there more than 24 hours before going away to other countries with purpose of making money. however, johnny doesn't have time to be bored. there's always some work to do in the house, and looking after chenle also keeps him from being lonely, like chenle himself. johnny didn't expect the boy to be so affectionate and touchy, but he gets used to it sooner than he thought. now he doesn't flinch when chenle suddenly hugs him from behind while he’s chopping the parsley, or lands on his laps while he’s reading a book, asking for a kiss. in moments like these chenle looks so needy that johnny can't help giving in, just to get his happy smile in return.

“why don't you marry mom?” chenle asks as they are having dinner which johnny cooked himself, as usual.

“i proposed to her, but she said no”, johnny smiles kind of apologetically, looking in the boy's curious eyes. “i think, she isn't comfortable with the idea of official relationship”, he adds in a poor attempt to make an excuse, and the boy hums thoughtfully.

“i've never had a father”, chenle says chewing on his salad, “and as mom is always away, i grew up with nannies, so i’m happy i have daddy now”, he grins, and johnny can't suppress a grateful smile, which tugs his lips.

“tell me how your school day was”, johnny says and chenle shoots him a bright smile and starts his story, and johnny listens carefully, nodding and humming in acknowledgement.

at some point of chenle's speech, johnny feels their legs bumping under the table, as they sit opposite each other, and he quickly moves his leg away, confused by the awkward contact. the contact repeats though, and this time johnny can clearly feel a socked foot slowly crawling up his leg to his thigh. he stops chewing his meal and looks at chenle, who continues to tell him about his dance practice, like it's not _his_ foot is stroking him near his crotch. johnny unconsciously squeezes a fork in his hand and inhales sharply when the foot quickly brushes against his dangerous area before getting back to his thigh. 

“lele…” johnny says, shocked by the way his voice cracks, so he has to imitate a short cough.

“what is it, daddy?” chenle asks, still stroking him and looking him straight in the eyes. no fake innocence, no playfulness, just a simple look, and johnny really has an urge to look under the table in hope to find there someone else's foot.

“you… do you want a refill?” he says instead of asking him to stop, but the movements stop the next second, as chenle gets up to bring his plate to the dishwasher.

“no, thank you, daddy, i'm full”, he smiles, “it was delicious”, he adds and walks to the other side of the kitchen, and johnny lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

it repeats occasionally during their meals, and if johnny didn't say anything first time, he then decides that it's already late for “my-cock-starts-to-react-so-can-you-please-stop-touching-me-with-your-foot”. he blames the lack of sex for his acute reaction, and stoically endures the torture that chenle unwittingly brings him. and no matter how much he wants to distance himself from chenle, he finds it impossible to reject the boy’s hug or a kiss, because when he once did, the betrayed and teary look in chenle's eyes nearly broke his soft heart. he soon notices a disadvantage of this, when every chenle's touch starts obtaining some sexual implication for him. tender fingers on his neck, small palms on his thighs, hot breath in his ear, plump buttcheeks on his laps, - he starts noticing it, in a _bad_ way... that's _definitely_ , definitely the lack of sex to blame.

\+ + +

the lock of the front door clicks, and the next that johnny hears is a habitual loud voice.

“daddy, i’m home!” 

“welcome back, baby”, he answers not tearing his eyes from the book. “are you hungry?”

“i ate at school, but it's so hot out there, do we have ice-cream?”

“in the fridge”, johnny replies, and in a few minutes chenle enters the living room, having changed into his favourite shorts of a baby-blue colour and a t-shirt, with an ice-cream bar of vanilla and milk flavour in his hand. johnny looks up at him with a smile and a short “hey”, and lets out a surprised noise when chenle lands on his laps, settling his head on johnny's thighs and stretching his slender legs on the sofa. he shifts his head a bit to find a comfortable position, eventually moving closer to johnny's crotch, and johnny fidgets on his place involuntarily, before feeling his body tense at the contact. he looks down at chenle, who opens his mouth and wraps his bright lips around the ice-cream, and then a sound of a failed bite is heard.

“mmm”, chenle whines short and frowns, “it's so hard”, he says pouting, and johnny can't help gulping at the sight, cause his mind _immediately_ sends him an image of chenle with a cock in his mouth. 

“how was the school?” johnny puts the book away and asks as calmly as possible, praying for his cock, which is just a few centimetres away from chenle's face, not to react. 

“today was boring”, he answers, scrunching his face. “couldn't wait to get home to see daddy”, chenle looks at johnny, giving kittenish licks to the ice-cream that starts melting at the heat of his mouth. johnny gulps again. “what's the book about?” chenle asks and johnny needs a few seconds to register the question before he can put his thoughts together.

“the book? it’s… well…” he starts answering, but he almost doesn't understand what he's saying. he makes a few attempts to tear his gaze from chenle, who continues licking on the ice-cream, looking at johnny with nothing but curiosity in his eyes, but it appears to be impossible. the cold sweet starts melting faster, and now chenle sucks on it and licks it with wide moves of his tongue, and johnny just can't help staring. he knows he stutters and makes pauses in the random places, and he suddenly notices that he digs his nails in his palms to get at least the smallest distraction, as his blood flows to his lower region, when chenle puts almost the whole ice-cream in his mouth, and it starts dripping from the corners of his lips. 

_god._

johnny stops mid-sentence, mesmerized by the sight, and before he knows it, his hand reaches to chenle's face.

“baby, you're making a mess”, johnny hears his own hoarse voice from far away and the next moment he automatically wipes the white substance off chenle's mouth with his thumb. the boy looks at him with a hint of guilt in his eyes, his lips parted and smeared in white, and johnny slowly pushes his thumb into his mouth. his head is completely blank and he can only stare like hypnotized at the way chenle closes his eyes, quickly taking his finger in, and sucks on it, swirling his tongue briefly to clean it.

“is it tasty?” johnny mutters a question, although he's not sure what exactly he's asking about. chenle nods in response and opens his smiling eyes. he gives johnny's thumb the last suck before parting his mouth, and the second johnny pulls it away, he hears the phone ringing. the boy jumps up and runs into his room with a cheerful 'it must be mom!'

johnny sits still on his place staring at his now empty laps, unable to move his limbs for a few moments, and then lets out a clearly frustrated huff, before burying his face in his both hands.

_he's fucking hard._

\+ + +

johnny comes home after the party with his former classmates regrettably sober, as he had to drive home, but still pleasurably tired. he came to a decision that he just needs to go out more often, to lead his attention to some outdoor activities, away from his step-son peachy ass and crimson lips. and the change of scenery does help, he even forgets about the feeling of guilt that’s been eating him all those days.

as johnny enters the house, he's met with a strange silence. it's not so late, and chenle must be still up, but no loud cheerful voice meets him, and johnny is confused (and a bit offended). after washing his hands, he goes to check chenle's bedroom, and as he approaches it, he hears high-pitched sounds coming from the closed door.

johnny frowns first, but the closer he gets, the more distinct the sounds become, and they are not just _sounds_ , they are _moans_ , and johnny feels his heart skip a bit. a thought of turning back and giving chenle some privacy pops up in his mind but is quickly swapped away by the curiosity and something else, some itching feeling in his fingertips, that makes him take the handle and open the door just enough for him to see chenle's bed and not get caught.

his eyes quickly find the view he was secretly craving to find, but his mouth still goes dry and breath hitches. chenle's is lying on his back, legs spread wide, his one hand grabs the sheets as the other moves in his lower area, making him let out these sinful whines, and when johnny sees a pink dildo going in and out of chenle's ass, his eyes go round and cock twitches immediately. he knows he has to go away, but the desire to watch muddles his head, leaving him no sensible thought. at this point chenle starts working the dildo faster, his moans becoming more frequent and vocal as he starts muttering fragmented phrases.

“fuck- _ah-_ please, harder… _mhm_ fuck me harder daddy- yes, like that... _ah_ \- here, _here,_ daddy, please…”

first johnny thinks he misheard him, but when the boy starts chanting 'daddy' faster, together with erratic moves of his hand, johnny freezes as cold sticky sweat breaks on his back, and he sucks in the air through his teeth cause his cock painfully presses in his trousers. judging by the ragged whimpers, the boy is close to his climax, and johnny is close to losing his mind. his hand slowly finds its way to his crotch, and the moment it lands on his aching hard-on, he realizes _what the fuck_ he’s just wanted to do and it brings him back to reality, as he feels his heart beating frantically in his chest. he makes a silent step back, turns like a robot and heads somewhere, still hearing the echo of chenle’s whimpers in his ears.

his head is buzzing with thoughts, and he just needs to make himself busy with some routine action to stop the chaos in his mind, so he finds himself in the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking an apple, then taking a knife before he starts peeling the fruit. he's trying to sort out what he's seen and heard, to match it to what’s been going on with him, but before he can catch the forming thought, two thin arms wrap around him from behind, and a small body presses to his back.

“hi daddy”, chenle says in a sing-song tone and rubs his cheek on johnny's shoulder.

“hi baby”, johnny answers automatically, surprised at how usual his voice sounds.

“how was the meeting?” the boy asks, peeking from his shoulder at what johnny's doing.

“it was good, i had a great time”, johnny answers as he starts slicing the apple. “do you want a piece?” 

“no, i want daddy, i missed you so much”, chenle answers in a playful manner, and johnny feels how the boy grinds against him ever so _subtly,_ but johnny _notices_ it, and something clicks in his head. he puts the knife down with a loud clatter before quickly turning round to face the boy.

“so you want daddy, huh?” johnny scoffs stepping forward and making the confused boy move back. “want daddy to fuck you hard?” he corners chenle till the boy presses his back against the kitchen table, looking at him with big scared eyes. “want daddy's cock in your slutty hole? is that what you want?” 

johnny keeps asking before he grabs chenle by the waist and lifts him up in a blink of an eye to place him on the table. he doesn't know what he expects chenle to do, but his breath hitches, when the boy readily hooks his legs around his hips, desperately dragging him closer, and grips on his shoulders, wrinkling the shirt.

“yes, yes, i want daddy to fuck me, want to feel your cock in my ass, please, i want daddy so much”, chenle begs looking at him with such _need_ , that johnny brushes off the alarming cry of his good sense and lets his savage animalistic part take over him, as he groans and starts ripping chenle's clothes off him.

the sound of torn fabric is heard, and the next moment johnny sees a pretty pink hard cock, which presses to the milky pale skin of chenle's stomach. it's so soft and gentle, that the sensation of it under his heated palms only makes johnny want to manhandle the boy more, and to silence this desire at least a bit, johnny grabs the boy by the hair and crashes their lips together. he thrusts his tongue in chenle's welcoming mouth, fucks into it like he’d fuck it with his cock, deep and rough, and gets pitiful whimpers together with sloppy amateur sucks in return.

“can't even kiss properly, but wants to jump on daddy's cock”, johnny mocks as he breaks the kiss, but it doesn't discourage chenle at all.

“i hoped that daddy could teach me”, he says, clearly faking an innocent look in his big doe eyes, that infuriates johnny at once.

“oh, i'll teach you, i'll teach you the lesson you and your ass will never forget”, johnny growls in chenle's lips, grabbing his chin in his firm fingers, and receives a whispered string of 'yes-yes-yes' from the boy, before pushing him to lie down on the table. chenle's delicate body contrasts so beautifully with the dark-green tablecloth, his eyes big and impatient, his hands reached out in a silent plea for a touch, and when johnny takes the boy's legs and puts them up in the air to place them on his shoulders, the boy starts shivering visibly. it might be because of fear, or anticipation, or arousal, but for johnny it doesn't matter, cause it makes his rock-hard cock throb and heart beat faster. he leans down to give chenle one more quick kiss before he straightens up and finally pulls his cock out of his pants, earning a hungry stare from chenle.

“daddy's gonna wreck your ass, baby”, he chuckles and guides his cock to glide it over chenle's hole, which is still slick after his playing with a dildo. the boy lets out a short whimper and fidgets on the table, trying to get more of a touch, and johnny loses the last piece of self-control and makes a thrust so sudden, fast and deep, that a loud cry escapes chenle's heaving chest right away. johnny knows, that with a cock of his size he _must_ go slowly and gently, in order not to cause damage to the sensitive insides, but this time, being riled up to the point when he sees red splashes under his eyelids, only the needle-like feeling of chenle's nails dug deep into his arms stops him from hammering into the boy's ass. he strokes chenle's body with wide random moves, to calm the boy who’s almost hyperventilating now, his mouth parted and eyes shut, and bends over to pepper his face with soft kisses.

“baby boy is so tight for daddy, it feels so good to be inside you”, johnny whispers hot in chenle's ear, shutting his eyes as his focus turns to the feeling of soft velvet walls wrapped around his shaft. chenle whines quietly, and johnny connects their lips in a fervent kiss only to swallow the mewls chenle starts emitting, when johnny makes few long thrusts, causing the boy to feel every vein of his massive cock dragging along in his hole. his moves are slow but strong, and despite his urge to ruin the petite boy right now, he patiently continues to stretch chenle's ass, and when he feels the tight walls surrender and hears soft whimpers becoming lewder, he leans back, eyeing chenle's spread body with a starving gaze. the sight is too tempting just to look at, so johnny doesn't think twice, - he has zero ability to think straight right now, - and grabs chenle by the ankles to start speeding up his thrusts, making short needy moans escape the boy’s mouth.

“tell me how daddy's cock feels in your slutty hole”, johnny says, settling a steady tempo and keeping chenle's legs spread wide in the air. 

“so big… so big and thick, feels so good, ah, so full...”, chenle manages to mutter between his breathy whines, and johnny can't suppress a chuckle at the way chenle tries to focus his fuzzy gaze, but fails cause his eyes roll back every time johnny hits his sweet spot. he keeps on fucking chenle, gradually feeling his own arousal flow over him with burning waves, and when he sees that chenle's cock starts leaking, he tightens his grip on the boy's ankles and begins to move faster, finally letting himself go. he closes his eyes, making each thrust harder than the previous one, and as he hears a long loud moan, he looks at chenle before turning his stare to the place, where their bodies connect, to find himself fucking into chenle's ass so rough that the pale skin around his entrance got a pretty bright-pink colour. 

“is daddy fucking you hard enough?” johnny asks, looking at absolutely fucked out chenle, who opens his slack mouth and lets out a pathetic whimper before forming an answer.

“yes, yes, so hard, daddy's cock’s so good”, chenle looks him straight in the eyes before turning his gaze to his stomach which bulges every time johnny fucks into him. “i can see it, i can see daddy's cock, ah, daddy's fucking me so deep”, he sobs, eyes brimming with tears, and it makes johnny fuck into him even harder. he groans, feeling the weight of upcoming orgasm slowly forming in his stomach, and quickens his thrusts. chenle sobs louder, spilling tears down his pretty face, reaching his hand to his cock, but johnny abruptly slaps it away.

“i didn't say you can touch yourself”, he says firmly and presses chenle's wrists to the table above his head.

“but daddy, i want to cum, please, daddy, wanna cum”, chenle mewls, his eyebrows frowned and neck tensed.

“you can cum after daddy fills you up. want to be daddy's cumdump?” johnny says and picks up the pace chasing his release, which gets closer with every chenle's obscene whimper.

“yes, ah, make me your cumdump, want to have daddy's cum, want daddy to breed me, please please please”, chenle mumbles before his whines turn into an incoherent nonsense, while johnny pounds his ass so fast and mercilessly, that the table underneath them threatens to break, - but johnny can't care less, not when chenle's hole starts clenching around his cock sending him over the edge.

he cums hard, spilling so much in chenle's hole that the cum drips out of him with a squelching sound as johnny stops his moves only after watching chenle cry out and cum all over his abdomen. his little body trembles for a few seconds, his eyes half-closed, and johnny can't help kissing him again. a shameful thought of him cumming fast like a teenager in the middle of his puberty hits his mind, and he feels his cock getting hard again, still being buried deep in chenle's hole. chenle moans in the kiss, deliberately clenching his ass around the stiff shaft, and breaks the kiss to mutter in johnny's mouth.

“did daddy like fucking my ass?” he asks looking at johnny with a mischievous smile on his lips and clenching his ass again, and that makes johnny groan in anger before he pulls out of the hot insides, tugs his jeans up and grabs chenle to throw him on his shoulder like a sack. he makes his way to his bedroom, getting angrier cause chenle doesn't complain, he _laughs_ and playfully swings his legs in the air. johnny casts him on the bed and rolls him over, so the boy is pressed by the head in the pillow, his ass up in the air, opened and fluttering as cum still drips out of it.

“one time wasn't enough for you, was it?” johnny asks taking off his clothes completely, and chenle looks at him impatiently and wiggles his hips.

“i want more of daddy's cum, please use my hole, it's all yours”, chenle pleads, and johnny grants his wish by shoving his cock in his ass, this time giving chenle no chance to adjust to his size. the boy wails as johnny drills his hole with rapid deep thrusts, squeezing his hips and pushing him on his cock. chenle tries to match his moves to johnny's, but they are too fast, so he gives up and relaxes, falling on the sheets, his body goes pliant so johnny can easily move him.

“such a good fucktoy for daddy, you like it when daddy fucks you like that?” he asks and delivers a smack on chenle's round buttcheek. the boy squeaks and tries to turn his head to johnny, but johnny smacks him again, and again, so the boy hides his head in the pillow and whines, gripping the sheets in his hands.

“say what you are”, johnny demands covering chenle's ass with red marks of his palm.

“i'm daddy's fucktoy, nothing but daddy's fucktoy, daddy's good slut, please fuck me fuck me fuck me…” chenle recites like a delusional, and as johnny gives him an especially hard smack, chenle's body shakes, and he cums sobbing in the pillow. he lets out a hoarse moan as johnny keeps on pounding him, overstimulating his prostate, and makes an attempt to look at him.

“too much, daddy, please, it's too much”, he begs, but johnny isn't going to stop. instead he takes chenle's softened cock in his hand and starts stroking it, making the boy squirm as he tries to get away from the touch.

“come on baby, i know you can get hard for daddy”, johnny says working his hand on chenle's sensitive cock, and the boy sobs before his cock hardens again. “just like that, daddy's good boy”, johnny praises him with a kiss between the boy's shoulder blades, while continuing fucking into his ass, and this time chenle cums in a few short minutes, dirtying johnny's hand with a few drops of cum and emitting only heavy exhausted breaths.

his ass tightens around johnny's cock, and that's enough for johnny to shoot his semen in chenle's numb body, breeding him the way he wanted. johnny needs a moment to get to earth from his high, he leaves chenle's hole still seeing the traces of fireworks exploded in his eyes, but he still manages to turn the boy over gently and carefully. chenle whimpers quietly with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, and johnny can't suppress the desire to kiss him, slowly, barely touching chenle's lips with his own as the boy is too tired for any kind of movements.

johnny pulls away to see a weak smile on chenle's lips and rubs his tear-stained face with his thumb, his throat going dry as he wants to say something, but suddenly no words come to his mind.

“i love daddy”, chenle says first, with a shade of smile in his voice, and johnny just _bursts_. he showers chenle with quick soft kisses, mixing them with ‘i love you-s’, whispers him all the praises he could think of, and chenle hums happily and flings his arms around johnny's broad shoulders.

“baby boy was so good to daddy, so good”, johnny repeats for the hundredth time before landing a kiss on chenle's cheek.

“baby wants to sleep”, chenle mumbles trying to pull johnny down who laughs at that, but still lies down beside him obediently, neglecting the cleaning up, because he’ll have to wash the sheets anyway. chenle quickly settles his head on johnny's chest, placing his small palm right where johnny's heart beats, and johnny covers them both with a blanket before planting a few kisses to the sleeping boy’s forehead. he feels something warm pooling in his heart, while his head is pleasantly empty. he doesn't think of anything, and no anxious thought bothers him as he closes his eyes, lulled by the soft sound of chenle's breath. all worries can wait till tomorrow.


End file.
